Puppet and Rose
by Lady Camille
Summary: Selamat tidur. — Bisik lirih terucap, dengan kecupan kecil sekilas. Dan ia pun memejamkan mata, membiarkan tidur dan mimpi indah menguasai. A TO Z DRABBLE.


-o-o0o-o-

A to Z Drabble

Griffin Minos and Pisces Albafica

**Puppet and Rose**

By Niero

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

**A for Accuracy**

Jika Albafica sudah melemparkan mawarnya, dengan tajuk _Bloody Rose_ itu—maka ketepatan dalam membidikan mawar tersebut adalah sempurna menancap pada dada sang sasaran, menembus jantungnya. Maka sang buruan tidak akan bisa menikmati hidup lagi.

Masalahnya sang buruan yang satu ini masih bisa bertahan, entah bagaimana caranya. Mungkinkah bidikan Albafica meleset?

"Apakah mawar yang kau berikan ini tanda cintamu padaku, Cantik?"

Sang korban sambil memegang dadanya sendiri masih sempat menimpali penuh damba.

"Mati saja kau, Minos!"

"Kau semakin manis jika marah-marah seperti itu, Albafica."

Dan beberapa tangkai mawar kembali dibidikkan, dengan sasaran tubuh ber-Surplice Griffin itu.

.

**B for Black**

Griffin Surplice memang hitam. Dengan sayap lebar yang sama hitamnya. Kelam. Tapi percayalah yang mengenakannya tidak memiliki hati sehitam itu—iya, benar. Di dalam dirinya selalu ada bagian yang berubah menjadi pink dengan kelopak mawar bertaburan, yang seakan bergejolak dalam perutnya di saat ia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berparas cantik luar biasa—yang bernama Albafica.

Griffin Minos dengan kehidupan hitamnya ternyata bisa memunculkan warna lain dalam sisi gelap tersebut.

.

**C for Crazy**

"Gila! Ini gila…"

Aura-aura mengerikan menguar dari kuil Pisces, yang membuat siapapun otomatis menjauh. Dalam situasi normal saja tidak ada yang berani menjamah ke sana, apalagi sekarang. Cosmo berbahaya yang hampir menyaingi kengerian kuil Virgo bahkan sampai terasa ke kuil di bawahnya—terpujilah pemilik kuil di bawah tersebut sedang merawat seseorang di kuil lain.

"Sial, dia memang kurang ajar."

Dan gumam-gumam penuh kekesalan serta cercaan terus terucap dari bibir sang pemilik kuil.

"Aku tidak segila itu untuk menerima ajakan kencan si kepala perak itu!"

Sayangnya Albafica memang menerima ajakan sang Griffin.

.

**D for Denial**

"Akui saja, Albafica. Kau suka padaku, kan?"

Griffin Minos menatap dalam mata Albafica dengan mata keabuannya—belum ada respon, ia memilih memainkan setangkai mawar merah yang dibawanya sendiri. Entah memetik darimana, yang pasti bukan dari ladang di sekitar kuil Pisces.

"Huh. Teruslah bermimpi, Minos! Aku. Tidak. Suka. Padamu."

Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan penuh penekanan.

"Minos!"

Namun berubah menjadi teriakan cemas saat melihat jari Minos berdarah terkena duri dari mawar yang dipegang sang Griffin. Takut kalau-kalau—

"Aha… Kau khawatir padaku. Ini bukan mawar beracunmu, Albafica-ku yang cantik."

Dan Albafica kali ini bersiap melemparkan mawar beracun sungguhan pada Minos. Tapi tidak jadi.

.

**E for Everyday**

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Adalah pertanyaan yang diutarakan Rhadamanthys dengan ekspresi datar dan kening sedikit berkerut. Pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada rekan—kalau tidak mau menyebut kakak—sesama Hakim Neraka yang bersurai perak, dengan nama Minos yang melekat sebagai identitas diri.

Dan kenapa pertanyaan itu muncul, karena setiap hari sang Hakim bernama Minos itu terus-terusan pulang-pergi Underworld-Sanctuary, karena mengencani salah satu Saint di sana. Pacaran sih pacaran, tapi tidak seharusnya setiap hari, kan?

"Tidak, aku bisa sakaw jika sehari saja tidak mencium aroma mawar dari tubuhnya."

Adalah jawaban yang diberikan. Membuat yang bertanya diam, tidak mengerti.

.

**F for Future**

Jika membayangkan tentang masa depan. Tidak pernah terpikir dalam jalur rencana hidup Albafica untuk hidup bersama dengan seorang Hakim, sebenarnya. Bukan sembarang Hakim pula. Rencana awalnya ia hanya ingin memiliki rumah di tengah hutan yang damai, dengan kebun mawar yang indah, ditambah sungai mengalir jernih di seberang.

Sayangnya kemudian ada angin kencang yang datang. Kepak sayap dari Suplice hitam menerbangkan beberapa kelopak mawar kesayangannya. Itu membuatnya kesal. Minos selalu pulang ke rumah dengan merusak tamannya.

Apakah itu adalah rencana masa depan yang ideal? Albafica menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat—tidak mengerti kenapa membayangkan hal itu.

.

**G for Gossip**

Bagi Albafica, menjadi bahan omongan seantero Sanctuary mungkin sudah biasa—tapi isu itu berkisar seputaran dirinya yang memisahkan diri dan tidak mau berbaur dengan sesama. Lalu diperburuk dengan sangkaan judes, sombong, angkuh, dan semakin menjadi dengan keadaannya yang memang tidak bisa berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Sayangnya, entah siapa tersangka dan entah kenapa pihak itu menjadi biang gosip. Dirinya yang berpacaran dengan Minos itu kini menjadi bahan debat menarik di sudut-sudut tempat para Saint berkumpul menghabiskan waktu senggang.

Mengapa Albafica mau pada Minos?

Bagaimana caranya Minos menaklukkan Albafica? Padahal Manigoldo saja gagal—oh, ini bahan gosip yang lain lagi.

Sungguh, para Saint memang kurang kerjaan dalam mendebatkan hal itu.

.

**H for Holy War**

Satu-satunya hal yang kini dibenci Minos adalah datanganya perang yang terjadi setiap 200 tahun sekali, Hades versus Athena. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal mutlak yang menjadi takdirnya—bisa dikatakan ia terdaftar sebagai salah satu partisipan dalam perang tersebut.

Ia berada di sisi Hades. Dan kenapa hal itu menjadi masalah sekarang, karena pujaan hatinya berada di sisi yang lain, salah satu Saint yang mendukung Athena.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, Albafica."

"Berarti akulah yang akan membunuhmu, Minos."

Konversasi singkat mereka bahkan memperburuk keadaan. Sungguh kenapa tidak berdamai saja Athena dan Hades itu—biar dirinya bisa melanjutkan pacaran dengan Albafica tanpa gangguan perang.

.

**I for Immune**

Albafica semakin tidak mengerti, ia berdiri di depan kuilnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ekspresi bingung bercampur kesal terpapar pada wajahnya yang tanpa cela. Matanya yang biru menyiratkan tanda tanya saat memandang sosok di hadapannya. Selain itu, ia juga bingung bagaimana bisa orang ini mengunjungi kuilnya disetiap kesempatan. Tidakkah Shion di kuil Aries sana menghadang, dan kuil-kuil lain yang dilewatinya—apa penunggunya mempersilahkan begitu saja?

"Mawarku yang racunnya menjadi lemah, atau kau semakin kebal dengan racunku, Minos?"

Dan seseorang yang ditanyainya mengangkat bahu, sambil memberikan senyum lebar. Rambut keperakannya sesekali bergoyang terkena angin yang membawa kelopak mawar merah melayang melewatinya.

"Aku sudah kebal dengan racun mawarmu, Cantik."

.

**J for Judge**

"Jika suatu saat kekasihmu itu sampai di sini, menunggu penghakiman. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aiacos yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Minos melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Daftar dosanya pasti panjang,"

Giliran sosok yang berada di sebelah kanan—Rhadamanthys memberikan pernyataan. Ia seakan selalu senang jika ada jiwa penuh dosa menghadap kepadanya.

Minos terlihat berpikir, kedua sosok di sebelahnya pasti akan menjatuhkan hukuman berat, dan disinilah tugasnya dalam mengambil keputusan final. Untuk sekian waktu ia masih tidak tahu—tidak ingin membayangkan mawarnya yang cantik itu mati.

Menjadi Hakim itu terkadang berat. Sungguh.

.

**K for Kidnap**

"Mm?"

Albafica mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kepalanya terasa agak berat. Kemudian menganalisis keadaannya sendiri—ia terbaring di ranjang besar dan ruangan yang ditempatinya tidak dikenali.

"Apa yang terjadi, ini dimana.."

Ia mengerahkan memorinya untuk memutar ulang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat itu ia sedang merawat mawar-mawarnya, semakin diingat rasanya itu belum lama. Lalu ada sosok ber-Surplice yang menghampirinya, kemudian membuatnya… Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi samar ia mengingat sayap hitam terkembang lebar dan rambut perak.

"Minos! Kau—"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Albafica. Tenanglah, aku hanya menculikmu."

.

**L for Lick**

"Su…dah, Minos… Uh, hentikan."

Erangan protes dari Albafica tidak menghentikan aksi Minos. Setiap jengkal tubuh telanjang sang Pisces tersapu lidahnya yang lapar, mencecap rasa yang ada disana.

"Kau manis sekali, Albafica."

"Itu karena… Mmh, kau… kau menuangkan madu pada seluruh tubuhku, Bodoh!"

"Dan aku bertanggungjawab untuk membersihkannya, Albafica-ku."

Saat tidak mendengar protes lagi, Minos kembali meneruskan jilatannya. Saliva bercampur madu membuat tubuh pacarnya berkilat basah, ia senang dengan ulahnya itu, dan ia bisa melakukannya seharian penuh—tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari sosok Surplice Griffin Hitam dan Cloth Ikan Emas yang berada di sudut ruangan.

.

**M for Marriage**

"Kau mau menikah denganku, tidak?"

Minos berucap ringan di suatu sore saat ia dan Albafica menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ditanyakan seakan seperti sedang melontarkan pertanyaan apakah sudah makan malam atau belum—tanpa kegugupan dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Eh?"

Yang ditanyai jelas tidak menyiapkan jawaban sama sekali. Mau menerima tapi rasanya itu akan membuat Minos besar kepala, tapi kalau ingin menolak sebenarnya dia mau.

"Mau, ya, Albafica? Untuk hidup berdua denganku, susah dan senang bersamaku, sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"… aku mau,"

Jawaban Albafica hanya berupa desir bisikan lirih, sampai-sampai Minos saja tidak mendengarnya.

.

**N for Nest**

Ada alasan kenapa kuil Pisces tidak pernah dijamah orang, fakta bahwa ladang mawar di sekitar kuil itu menebarkan racun, juga sang Pisces sendiri beracun—secara harfiah dan literal Albafica memang racun.

Hal itu sudah menjadi alasan tidak ada Saint yang nekat lewat kuil Albafica jika ingin menuju Pope's Chamber, namun sekarang diperparah dengan fakta lain sejak sang pemilik kuil berpacaran dengan salah satu dari tiga Hakim Neraka—Griffin Minos.

Tidak ada yang mau menodai mata dan telinga dengan hal mesum jika nekat lewat sana. Karena kuil Pisces sudah menjadi sarang cinta Minos dan Albafica.

.

**O for Obsession**

Pertama, sosok yang duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan anggun, lengkap dengan angin semilir yang menambah efek dramatis, yang membuat decak kagum terlontar—oh, betapa indahnya pemuda itu. Belum lagi dikelilingi ratusan, tidak, tapi ribuan mawar dengan kecantikan yang bersinar, begitu memukau. Minos saat itu juga terpesona.

Kedua, caranya berbicara, kata-kata tajam yang lolos dari bibir lembut seperti kelopak mawar. Serta sedikit keangkuhannya lebih dari cukup untuk membuat darah Minos berdesir.

Ketiga, kegigihannya untuk mengalahkan Minos, sikap pantang menyerah, kekuatan untuk mematahkan serangannya. Minos tidak tahan lagi—sosok itu sejak pertama telah mencuri perhatiannya, menguasainya, dan kini ia menjadi terobsesi kepada Pisces Albafica.

.

**P for Puppet**

Saat benang-benang tipis dengan tajuk _Cosmic Marionette_ itu membelit korbannya, dengan tawa keji tersungging Minos pun menjentikkan jemarinya. Menggerakkan mereka sesuka hati, atau kemudian benang-benang tersebut akan menyayat-nyayat tubuh tak berdaya tersebut.

Jika sedang bosan, ia menggantung korban itu, membuatnya menari—saling membunuh jika ia mau. Dia memang Puppet Master.

"Turunkan mereka, Minos."

Namun perintah dengan nada suara ketus membuat sang Master menurut. Jika berhadapan dengan sang mawar jelita, keadaan akan jadi terbalik—sekalipun tidak ada tali yang mengikat dan mengendalikan Minos, dengan senang hati ia menuruti apa mau Albafica.

.

**Q for Queen**

"Kau adalah ratu di antara para manusia—dalam seribu tahun sekalipun tidak akan pernah ada sosok seindah sepertimu, Albafica. Sepanjang pencarianku, akhirnya aku menemukan kesempurnaan dalam dirimu."

Sosok yang disanjung masih melipat tangan di dada, menggigit setangkai mawar merah dan menyilangkan kaki seperti biasa. Tampak tidak tertarik dengan Minos yang membual terus-terusan, lelah melihat bibir sang Hakim yang selalu mengumbar kata-kata bodoh.

"Jika masa dimundurkan, saat aku menjadi raja Crete. Kau akan menaungi kerajaanku dengan wangi mawar, kau adalah ratu yang sempurna."

"Hentikan racauan tidak jelasmu, Minos!"

"Baik, Ratu-ku."

Albafica bungkam. Cara untuk membuat Minos diam adalah membiarkannya menyelesaikan apapun ucapannya. Dan tidak perlu ditanggapi.

.

**R for Rose**

Tanah. Pupuk. Kotor.

Adalah tiga kata yang muncul di benak Minos saat Albafica mengajaknya menanam mawar. Tangannya selama ini hanya digunakan untuk memegang pena, saat membuat laporan. Kemudian untuk memegang senjata, saat berperang. Atau digunakan untuk membunuh orang.

Ini adalah kali pertama dari beberapa kali perputaran hidupnya ia menyentuh yang namanya pupuk, dan harap dicatat itu pupuk organik.

"Menanam mawar itu sulit. Belepotan pupuk, menyiraminya, menunggunya untuk tumbuh. Merepotkan. Tapi akan sepadan dengan hasil yang didapat nanti, saat bunga sudah mekar. "

"Kau… tidak keracunan pupuk, kan, Minos?"

Ternyata mulut Minos tidak hanya digunakan untuk mencaci orang, menjebloskan orang ke Tartarus, dan melontarkan rayuan gombal.

.

**S for Sex**

"Aku jadi ingin mendengarnya lagi, erangan kecilmu yang mendesahkan kenikmatan. Geliat tubuhmu yang bergetar saat mencapai klimaks."

Ucapan-ucapan dari bibir Minos tersebut tentu saja diimbangi dengan tangan menjelajah dan bibir yang mencumbu. Sekalipun tubuh yang diperlakukan seperti itu berontak terus-menerus, menolak setiap sentuhan memanja yang ditawarkan. Sekuat tenaga mendorong dada kekar yang menindih tanpa ampun.

"Cukup! Kita sudah melakukannya semalaman, Minos. Dasar maniak sex!"

"Hanya padamu, Albafica… Hanya pada mawarku yang cantik aku seperti ini."

Tentu saja, tidak ada sex sehebat barusan—jika hubungan badan itu berdasar cinta dan ketulusan memang sangat lain rasanya. Atau sebenarnya hanya napsu Minos saja yang terlalu besar.

.

**T for Tan**

Sang pemilik Surplice Griffin sudah siap dengan celana pantai, tubuh atletisnya tidak terbalut apapun, rambut peraknya juga diikat tinggi asal-asalan. Berdiri di pesisir—mengamati beberapa Saint yang sibuk bermain bola. Di sisi lain ada juga Specter yang memanggang cumi-cumi. Athena sendiri bermain ombak. Bahkan Rhadamanthys menemani Regulus membuat istana pasir.

Tapi satu-satunya hal yang ingin Minos lakukan adalah berjemur. Ia ingin menyaigi kulit tan Defteros yang menurutnya seksi.

Namun payung besar yang kemudian menancap di sebelah tempatnya berbaring—menggagalkan rencananya. Apalagi dengan Albafica yang kemudian mendudukkan diri di sampingnya… Persetan dengan kulit tan.

Di bawah payung bersama Albafica, menikmati pantai. Ini sempurna.

.

**U for Unforgettable**

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

Tentu saja, saat dimana Minos hampir terbunuh dengan racun-racun mawarnya. Siapa suruh menggodanya dengan sangat kurang ajar.

"Apa kau juga ingat kapan ciuman pertama kita?"

Ingat. Sangat ingat. Albafica mana mungkin melupakan ciuman yang bisa dikatakan dicuri darinya itu. Kecupan spontan yang Minos berikan saat ia lengah.

"Dan apa kau ingat saat akhirnya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Tidak ada yang terlupa, semua dari detik pertama pertemuannya dengan Minos, beribu kejadian yang mengiringi kemudian. Sampai detik ini mereka bisa dikatakan _memang_ saling mencintai. Semua utuh dalam ingatan sang mawar.

.

**V for Vow**

Sanctuary mengalami kesibukan tersendiri. Banyak pelayan yang berlalu lalang membawa bunga dan mempersiapkan jamuan makan. Dan kejadian penting hari ini terjadi di bawah patung Athena di Athena's Colossus.

"Aku Minos, bersumpah setia untuk menjadi pasangan Albafica dari sekarang dan selama-lamanya. Sebagai satu-satunya yang aku cintai di sepanjang kehidupanku."

"Aku Albafica, berjanji untuk menerima Minos sebagai pasangan hidupku selamanya."

Sumpah telah diucapkan, janji telah dikatakan. Di hadapan Pope, Athena, Hades, dan tidak ketinggalan para Saint dan Specter sebagai saksi. Semua kemudian mengesahkan Minos dan Albafica sebagai pasangan yang telah terikat secara resmi, dan tercatat dalam buku pernikahan.

.

**W for Wind**

Detik-detik matahari terbenam itu memang indah. Tapi suasana yang dihasikan tidak seindah itu, pergantian siang dan malam selalu membawa perasaan mengganjal asing—seperti kekosongan, yang kini seperti dirasakan Albafica.

Rambut biru muda lembutnya melambai tertiup angin petang, angin dari arah laut. Angin yang berhembus semakin dingin, membekukan. Angin sendu yang tiba-tiba menerpanya dengan kencang.

Bertiup kencang?

"Albafica,"

Kepak sayap dari surplice Minos yang membuat angin itu menjadi cepat. Dan sosoknya bertengger manis di atas kuil.

"Aku datang, apa kau merindukanku satu bulan ini? Hades membuatku sibuk."

Angin yang dirasakan Albafica tidak lagi dingin, tidak lagi terasa kosong. Angin yang datang bersama Minos.

.

**X for Xylograph**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Albafica berkacak pinggang, tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang dikerjakan sang pemuda berambut perak tersebut. Yang Albafica tahu, sudah sepagian Minos—nama pemuda berambut perak tadi, bermain dengan belati berujung runcing, menusuk-nusukkan belati itu ke batang pohon di sisi sungai sebelah Sanctuary.

"Minos, kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Sudah selesai. Lihat itu, Albafica, cantik… Bagus bukan?"

Dan di batang pohon itu terukir nama Minos dan Albafica, dilingkupi dengan goresan-goresan berupa sayap Griffin membentuk simbol hati mengelilingi nama tersebut, dan tidak ketinggalan ukiran setangkai mawar di bagian atasnya.

"Kau norak!"

Itu bukan pujian, tapi Minos senang dengan karyanya.

.

**Y for Young**

"Tidakkah dia terlalu muda?"

Konversasi dimulai di tengah-tengah pekerjaan menghakimi jiwa-jiwa yang mengantri panjang di Dunia Bawah.

"Dia sudah 23 tahun. Lebih dari sekedar dewasa untuk umur manusia."

"Aku hanya membandingkan umurmu dan umurnya."

Dan konversasi tidak penting tersebut diakhiri sang Hakim berambut perak dengan dengusan, sejak jaman Krest masih bayi saja ia sudah bertugas disini, dan ikut perang tiap 200 tahun sekali. Tepat jika pasangan hidupnya yang masih 23 tahun dikatakan sangat muda—dibandingkan umurnya. Sudahlah, ia memilih kembali dengan buku besar juga lembar-lembar laporan, kemudian melihat sosok gemetaran di hadapannya yang menunggu penghitungan dosa.

.

**Z for ZZZ**

Dalam rengkuhan malam dimana bintang berkelip menguasai penjuru langit. Di sebuah kamar di salah kuil ada yang terbaring berbagi ranjang dan di bawah satu selimut, Albafica menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Minos. Mendengarkan detak jantung sang Hakim Naraka yang teratur, juga hembusan pelan napasnya. Sosok yang pulas, dengan wajah terlihat damai. Sosok yang tidur bersamanya ini adalah tempatnya bersandar, tempatnya mempercayakan hati dan perasaan.

"Selamat tidur, Minos."

Bisik lirih terucap, dengan kecupan kecil sekilas. Dan ia pun memejamkan mata—mengikuti sang ke kekasih, membiarkan Hypnos menjalankan tugas, membuatnya terlelap. Dan semoga para anak-anak mimpi memberikan bunga tidur yang indah.

.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Dibuat tadi siang, dimenit-menit senggang di tengah banyaknya pekerjaan. Hanya iseng karena tiba-tiba terbayang-bayang Minos.

Sekarang saatnya kembali ke ketikan fic lain yang masih setengah jalan. Terima kasih.


End file.
